The wastelander
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: Naruto need to get away from the voices in his head, the only way is across the desert of nothing.
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by mad max and the movies like it I know this should be a crossover, you will all like this i hope enjoy

00000000000000

A man, haunted by his past, needs to find silence, to silent the voices in his head, his past chases him, him and the past.

he is a road warrior. Once a protector of a hidden village, a ninja.

this is the story of Naruto Uzumaki, and his past. Here is his story

Naruto was driving in his car his car orange on black (think of the intercepter but with orange flames on the side with a orange bumper). He was being chased by some war boys in there speedsta cars and they were catching up and so Naruto then made a dust cloud. "Where is he" "we should split up" "no he is a sly fox". With that one of them got hit by Naruto and naruto took out his shotgun and shot the gas tank of the others. But when he got out to get the gas and loot more cars came and Naruto got clipped by a car and the grabed him and a land mover came along. On it was Jericho, a tall, big muscled man with no hair.

"Jericho is here" said a war boy, "What is this , a outsider on my turf" said Jericho. Then he took his baseball bat and beat naruto down hard, then grabed his gun and took it and the orange on black.

a broken dream

a broken past

a broken love

a broken promise

A broken man

this man is broken and needs silence. He wants to go across the desert of nothing and be at peace

000000000000

I no own mad max or naruto


	2. Chapter 2

(Flashback chaper)

Naruto was now walking in the dessert and had on a tan robe, he was running away from his village, why you may ask, his girl friend, sakura haruno died at the hands of orochimaru and sasuke. Naruto brought sasuke back but the village blamed naruto for the murder of Sakura. So naruto was banished for it. He ran from every thing. Now he was going to a small town in the middle of the dessert, he rasied his eyebrow 'what the hell why is this here' naruto thought. He went to suna and then left but he got caught up in a sand storm. He walked Into the town and found it barren or at least he thought so. He was walking until he was jumped on by a person, then person went to stab naruto with a knife but naruto was faster and used a kunai to slit his throat. Naruto got up and saw a automobile from a movie coming at him so naruto dogde and then got up he throw a kunai at the car and killed a driver. He went to the car and looted it we searched the buildings and then found a empty garage. He went in and saw it was not touched. 'Must have been looking still' naruto thought. He saw a cool looking leaver thing and pulled it then moved back and a car was there, the car then was moved up by who knows what. Naruto went to car in it was a note

"To Who ever finds this,

My name is max, just max, I have long forgotten my name, this car is called the black on black, or the intercepter, I have been every where and seen stuff I will never forget, I saw ninja, samurai, war boys, women, and the love of my life. My wife was killed by people that rode motorbikes and then I killed them. I drove until I got to the great white and met chum bucket, god rest his soul, I was left for dead by a man named scrotus and his war boys. Me and my new dog went and found chum and we became a group of sorts. I then meet new people that helped me get a new car for a price, there names were, jeet, gutgash, pink eye, and a man that I only did a thing for. We got the V8 but scrotus killed a women and her daughter, they were close to me, I went hafter them and I got revenge, but at a cost, I went to ram the land mover, but chum would not get off so I went, I took out the land mover. Chum died, scrotus came at me with the black on black. I killed him. But now I am old and my time is up I leave the car and every thing I own to you, the reader. The outfit is under the seat. I hope you are pure and not evil. If all else fails get mad.

From,

Max"

Naruto looked at the paper and was wide eyed this man was like him, Naruto went to the outfit and put it on (think the road warrior outfit). It was big on his 14 year old self but it would work. He tried to start the car but it had no gas, he filled it, he saw orange paint, he smirked, he put orange flames and orange bumpers. He went and started it he drove through the door of the garage and turned. Here was a new man.

"This is a new Naruto, a new Naruto Uzumaki


	3. Chapter 3

Greater flash back chapter

This was inspired by the song one by Metallica, it was ok

Sheamus: get on with it

Me: shut it

Mr. McMahon: this guy does not own naruto, mad max, or WWE.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was fighting Sasuke and hit a rasengen. He went back to the village.

(At the village)

He got to the gate and smiled I remembered what happened befor he left…

(Be for he left)

Over time sakura was not a fan girl as much as she was and just thought of Sasuke as a brother. "Naruto" she yelled as she ran up to him and huged him as he was leaving. "Sakura I will bring Sasuke back for yo-" he was cut off as she kissed him on the lips. "Please come back safe Naruto, please" she said with a sad smile.

(Now time)

Naruto walked in to the village and a group of ANBU came and got Sasuke from Naruto, then the kicked him down and put Chakra cuffs on him. "Hey what are you doing" Naruto yelled at them. "Naruto Uzumaki you are arrested for murder of a fellow ninja. Naruto was knocked out and brought to the hokage's office. When the got there tsunade was in tears. Naruto woke up and Tsunade told Naruto what happened and now Naruto was having to leave the village and Naruto.

Xxxxx

Sorry for a short chapter please review and stuff so I get ideas


End file.
